Battleground:Jasper!
by Someone who isn't important
Summary: Earth is inhabited by Human like wolves 2500 years from now and their first encounter results in a huge Galactic war for survival. Humphrey captains a Navy ship through the perils of interstellar conflict while Kate is left at Jasper waiting for him to return. Rated T for Violence and Language may move to M later for possible vivid gore in later chapters. Really R&R people!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Oh no the earth has been attacked by aliens. So, with Humphrey in command of a Star Razor class dreadnought the Navy can't spare him to see his wife Kate before shipping off to the front lines with the rest of the Fleet leaving only a small defense force around Earth!

Chapter 1: The Crisis

Kate P.O.V.

I can't believe it, the first intelligent life we encounter attacks us and now I can't even see Humphrey before he leaves! My dad and Garth have also left leaving only a few wolves here in Jasper who haven't signed on in the military. At least Humphrey is pretty safe, he has several hundred feet of Titanium-A Battle armor between him and space along with the heavy shields of his dreadnought. My dad is pretty safe too he only serves on a destroyer so he won't be that much of a target. Garth I'm not so sure about. He is the First officer aboard a battleship the very middle of the spectrum the perfect target. Lily is so worried about him I'm afraid she may breakdown if he doesn't send her a comm. message soon. It was only day one but I was already missing Humphrey. He called me before he left but I'm not sure how he's doing.

Humphrey P.O.V. Time Skip 10 days.

Damage report? I asked as the whole ship shuddered in agony at the latest hit. Sir, laser banks 3,4,5, and 6 are gone and 7 is offline for now. DCC (A.N. Damage Control Central) is working on it. We also lost power to compartments 356A and 356C Med bay is running on emergency power and the wounded are being moved to a safe location. Other than tha- Shit! We just lost reactor 4! Power to the remaining weapons on our port broadside is down Sir.

Damn it! I thought to myself but not aloud I had to retain a calm attitude for the crews sake. Roll ship bring the starboard guns to bear on the remaining enemies. Looking at the tactical display Humphrey realized that the 'Razor's Edge' (The ship) had gotten off easy compared to the rest of the squadron. The 'Edge' was the only capital ship left in the fight, all the others were destroyed or spewing lifeboats in every direction. On the upside the enemy only had two ships left a cruiser and a battleship, on the downside the only ships of his squadron left were two destroyers and the 'Edge'. Tuck the destroyers in as close as you can and combine fire on the battleship. I ordered. If the destroyers were to have any chance they would have to be close to us where we could combine missile defense and so they wouldn't be left in the open to be picked off. As the destroyers came closer they hooked into our battle net and began firing with us on the battleship which was shaking uncontrollably from the sheer amount of fire being directed at it. After about a minute the battleship broke apart. Splitting into two halves, then the back half blew up in a bright fireball of nuclear fury. Everyone then turned their fire to the cruiser which was still fighting even though it was horribly outgunned. If there was one thing about these aliens it was that they never backed down, never surrendered. They fought to the last even if the last was a destroyer to a dreadnought they kept fighting. Everyone cheered when the cruiser finally gave up and simply disintegrated. Let's get to the Earth shipyards for repairs, but first pick up as many survivors as we can carry. Mr. O Brien you have the bridge. I said as I walked off towards the grav lift to my living quarters. I'm going home I thought when I arrived in my room. It was small like most rooms on star-ships, but it was larger than any other ship class's captain's quarters. I sat down at the terminal computer and began typing out a message to Kate telling her I was coming home. After this I would get some rest I had been up for the three days coming to and during this battle and I needed all the sleep I could get.

Kate P.O.V. Time skip 1 day

The last ten days had been almost unbearable. I waited everyday for Humphrey's messages to arrive they arrived at almost the same time every day but today was even worse. It was three hours past the normal arrival time and I hadn't gotten the message yet. I was worried out of my mind if Humphrey was dead I would probably kill myself. I checked my mobile computer for any messages and I almost leaped in joy when I saw the 1 new message box appear at the top. Sure enough it was Humphrey and the news was even better though bitter sweet at the same time. It read: Kate we lost almost the whole squadron in battle and the 'Edge' took a lot of damage. But I have good news too, I'm headed home for the Earth shipyards in orbit. While the ship is being repaired I have a few days to head down to Jasper and be with you. See you soon, love Humphrey. P.S. I'll be home in 7 days after you get this.

My heart almost stopped at the last sentence. We can really be together for once since this stupid war started?! I ran to my car so I could drive to my parents house to share the good news and the bad news. I called Lily to tell her to meet us there. Over time Lily had pulled out of her deep depression as Garth sent her daily messages too. I hopped in my car and drove off towards the house only my mom lived in right now while dad was away.

Time skip: 10 minutes

When I arrived I opened the door and got out. We were out in the less urban area and my mom had a nice garden and a large yard. Opening the door by putting my eye to the retinal scanner near the door I walked into the house. Mom? I called as I stepped into the main room where we always held family get-togethers. My mother poked her head out of the kitchen and said simply Go ahead and sit down I'll be there in a second I'm making snacks, as an afterthought she added Would you like a drink?

I was thirsty so I said yes and sat down on the couch and waited. After a minute or so my mom Eve came out of the kitchen with some caribou sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. I was surprised by the orange juice that was exceedingly expensive on Earth because of the inflation of items during war-times. But I was very thirsty so I drank it anyway. We gotta wait unt- I broke off as Lily burst through the front door.

Lily had a look of alarm on her face as she came in. I was gonna ask about it but she started talking first. Mom, Kate you gotta see this! She said as she ran out the door again. What could be going on? I thought as me and my mom stepped through the door to be greeted by the most horrifying sight ever to be seen on Earth...

Humphrey P.O.V.

After sleeping for a few hours I decided to turn on the Radio and listen to some music...  
And now the number 1 soldier rated song of the week :Reignite

Hope can drown

lost in thunderous sound

Fear can claim what little faith remains

But I carry strength from souls now gone

They won't let me give in...

I will never surrender

We'll free the Earth and sky

Crush my heart into embers

And I will reignite...

Ahahahahahahahah ahahaha

I will reignite

Death will take those who fight alone

But united we can break a fate once set in stone

Just hold the line until the end

Cause we will give them hell...

I will never surrender

We'll free the Earth and sky

Crush my heart into embers

And I will reignite...

Ahahahahahahahah ahahaha

I will reignite.

Ahahahahahahahah ahahaha

I will reignite.

Ahahahahahahahah ahahaha

I listened through it and the next news shattered my heart like a hammer...

A.N. Dang Cliffhangers right. What is this news? What did Lily bring Kate and Eve out to see? Song was Reignite by MALUKA. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Author inserts and subtitles are in Bold, Thoughts and sounds are in Italics and everything else is normal. Now the end of the Cliffhanger.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the end

Kate's P.O.V.

... to be greeted by the most horrifying sight ever to be seen on Earth, the small task force guarding Earth's skies was under attack by two alien dreadnoughts while several transports waited right behind. A lucky shot nailed one of the unshielded transports right in the middle causing it to explode. The task force was losing a damaged ship probably a cruiser. Charged straight towards one of the enemy dreadnoughts only to pull aside at the last minute when it blew up for seemingly no reason taking the alien ship with it. There was cheering nearby and I took my eye off of the battle to see where it was coming from. A young pup was standing on the other side of the street clapping and hollering. I walked over and began to talk to him. Why are you cheering we just lost a ship? I asked in a slightly angry voice.

Oh he replied because I was watching with this. the pup said, holding up a telescope. The ship had already launched the lifeboats and was probably on auto-pilot set to explode. Look it did the trick took down a whole dreadnought! This kid was smart I'll give him that but his total lack of regard for the fact that this was real was disturbing. I walked back across the street and resumed watching the battle. There were only two ships left of the defenders another cruiser and a destroyer fighting to protect Earth at all costs. They almost did it too, the shields on the dreadnought dropped but it was too late, a broadside of lasers raked across the unshielded cruiser while a salvo of missiles finished of the destroyer. The cruiser began to fall stuck in the Earth's gravity well. As it fell the cruiser got bigger and bigger before I realized it was going to hit Jasper!

Get inside! I yelled as the burning husk got steadily bigger. The pup on the other side of the road was frozen in shock. I ran over and picked him up before running back to my parent's house.

A few minutes later there was a loud BOOM! followed by an intense shaking of the ground as the 350 foot 10,000 ton craft hit the ground. Igniting in a nuclear flare 2 times over as both reactors went up in nuclear fire. Thankfully, we were outside the blast radius and nuclear reactors put out as little radiation as possible. However, when we stepped out side dropships were burning through the atmosphere towards the cities. We heard the loud Chunk! Chunk! Chunk! Of the local Anti-Air cannon as it tried to stem the tide of ships coming towards us. But there were too many, when the first alien ship reached attack range the land-based cannon killed it. But then another reached attack range, then two more, three, four,five! A red blot exploded from the side of one of the craft, and a few seconds later the A-A cannon stopped firing.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I don't care how F****** dangerous it is disable the safety's on the hyper drive! I want to be there in 4 days tops! I yelled over the intercom to engineering. Yes sir came the surprised voice of James Mc'Oscar. If there's one thing the captain never does it's yell or swear. thought James as he set to work Something must be pissing him off! Humphrey had told everyone the news it was shocking and disturbing but he had to tell them they had to know what was going on. Everyone was unsettled by the news but Humphrey it seemed was the only one who was actually mad. But really he was scared, Kate was on Earth, she was in danger and she couldn't really defend herself against a space ship.

Humphrey knew he would need to get there before the aliens destroyed Jasper and killed Kate. If Kate is so much as scratched by those monsters so help me God I will rip their throats out with my teeth!

Wow Humphrey is seething with anger.

Kate's P.O.V.

We need weapons. I said after the cannon was destroyed. My mom walked inside and I followed her. She walked to a closet and opened the door. Inside she pressed a button that opened a wall and there was the most beautiful thing I could have seen at that point besides Humphrey or a rescue fleet. A whole cache of small arms and some heavy weapons. My mother grabbed a Laser rifle and mounted a scope on the weapon, she then turned around to see me standing there and she jumped 3 feet in the air it was kinda funny if you didn't think about our impending death. Where did you get all these? I asked in a truly surprised voice.

My mom didn't answer. I walked into the closet and grabbed a silenced plasma assault rifle, I also grabbed some spare ammo, a scope, and a laser sight. I then grabbed a laser pistol for the pup and we walked outside to tell Lily about the weapons. I handed the pistol to the pup and we waited for Lily. She came out with two plasma smg's and a pistol like the one I gave the pup. Mom we don't have any vehicles we can't take the normal car it's too easy to spot and destroy! My mom turned to me and said something I didn't expect in the least.

Follow me. She smiled. It wasn't a nice smile more of a predatory grin. As she walked off towards the garage which I had always wondered about because the entrance was so big. We all walked in and sure enough another button and another wall, but behind this wall was a piece of equipment that I didn't know my father could ever afford. A 'Prowler' stealth assault hover vehicle. It looked reminiscent to a tank but with less armor. However, the big distinguishing feature was the vehicles stealth mode which turned on the photo-reactive plates on the outside making the vehicle blend with it's surroundings. It also had a turret at the back. It was manual or auto whatever you wanted but it was also deadly firing a 70. caliber bolt of plasma into the target which would disintegrate any infantry and make a pretty big hole in vehicles. Best thing was it had room for five.

Though there were only four of us but it only needed three crew members. The other two seats were for covert operators. I decided not to ask where it came from. Now there was only one problem. Does anyone know how to drive this? I asked.

I do replied a male voice from behind us and we all spun around weapons at the ready. Whoa! It's okay, I'm on your side. said a wolf in a Planetary Defense uniform. My base was destroyed by those alien scum and I made it out alive. Now I'm here and I can drive your 'Prowler' for you. He sounded convincing and if what he was saying was true our transport problems were over.

Mom, what do you wanna do with this guy? I asked quietly.

We need him so I guess we let him come and keep an eye on him. Eve replied just as quietly.

Okay you can come with us but we'll be keeping an eye on you Mr...? It was obviously a question.

Corporal Deltman. he replied in his smooth calm way.

I knew what he was doing, he was trying to hit on me. I punched him in the muzzle. You try to hit on me again I'll either kill you or shoot you in a place which will hurt so much you'll be crying. I'm married you pervert! I threatened him.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Due to repairs made before going into hyper our port broadside was mostly back online, whatever was still left after that battle. We had most of our starboard broadside intact we actually had all of our missile batteries on that side! I just had to hope that the invading fleet wasn't very big. All I have is a damaged dreadnought, a slightly damaged destroyer, and a destroyer with five laser banks on it's port side and a single comm. array! If the enemy had anything like an undamaged dreadnought we were dead meat. If only one of the battleships had survived!

I headed up to the bridge and the familiar call rang out. Captain on deck! Everyone stood up as I made my way to the command chair and sat down. Then everyone else sat down. Astrigation how long until we get to Earth? I asked in the raspy voice that had replaced my normally cheery and playful tenor voice. Three days sir. came the slightly scared voice of the bridge astrogator. Humphrey had become a feared figure among those unlucky enough to be near him when he was unhappy. Humphrey tended to get angry at the time between him and Earth. None of the crew was very sure why he was so mad all the time. Thankfully, Humphrey's focus was diverted to the sound of the grav lift arriving on the bridge. The doors opened to reveal a middle-aged wolf with a bandage wrapped around his head. All heads turned and some of the bridge officers shook their heads to signal him to go away before it was too late, but it already was. As the figure stepped out of the lift the raspy voice asked in what the officers on the bridge knew as anger, but the new wolf didn't know at all Who are you and why are you on my bridge?

Unknown P.O.V.

Who are you and why are you on my bridge? asked the surprisingly young wolf in the command chair. My name is Peter Vorbetsky and I was the captain of the Holy Knight Battleship. I'm here to tell you that your crew has been complaining about your recent behavior a- all the bridge officers eyes had widened and their mouths had dropped open. Who the Hell do you think you are Mr. Vorbetsky? Walking in here like a damn saint telling me about my problems! What the F*** are you thinking?! Get off my bridge! Now Peter understood the head-shakes, they were trying to warn him. Some of the bridge officers crowded in the lift with him.

Peter decided it would be a good idea to ask them a question. Is he always like that? I asked. They all looked at me and one of them answered. Only recently sir. Ever since he got the news about Earth being overrun. We don't know what happened but something about it ticked him off. That was one of the worst explosions yet. You really don't want to talk to him if you can avoid it. By the way, I'm Nicole Wilson the bridge navigator. She reached out to shake my paw and I took her paw and shook it.

Why don't you and me try to find out whats making him angry? With my clearance and your knowledge of the captain I'm sure we can pull it off. She looked hesitant. Okay. Nicole said as we stepped off together towards my quarters that I had received after getting out of Medbay. When we arrived I looked over to her and said There's a replicator for food and beverages over there. I said pointing to a device built into the wall. I walked over to the terminal computer and looked up Humphrey's personal files. Combat experience: First contact serving aboard the battleship 'Gemini' as head tactical officer. Interesting. I in-put a specific query on his files. Query: Relations to Earth? Business: none, Political:none, Familial:Wife, Grandmother-in-law, Sister-in-Law, Naval: Winston Whiteheart-Grandfather-in-Law, Garth Brownstone- Brother-in-Law. I've got the information but I don't think you'll be happy to hear this. I said waiting for an answer. Get on with it I wanna know why he's so angry all of a sudden. Nicole said in an exasperated voice. Okay but this only goes between you,me, and the cabin hatch. He has a wife on Earth, along with her family of whom two of which have gone into service.

A.N. The last part was kind of a filler and I wanted you to get a sense of how angry and worried Humphrey is. R&R. 3rd chapter comes out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

** A.N. Last chapter we learned a lot. How is Kate gonna deal with being hit on by this 'Corporal Deltman'  
character. All of the characters I give names to besides original A&O characters are probably temporary  
not real OC's.** ** Chapter 3: Armed resistance ** **Kate's P.O.V.** We had moved out of Jasper park to set up a camp in the all slept in the 'Prowler that night. We still had  
to have someone up to watch out though, and I took first was pretty boring I stayed up for an hour before  
something happened. I was looking around for anything that might be an attacker when a shrub stirred. I figured it was  
the wind until I stuck my head out and realized, there was no wind. I grabbed a pistol and jumped quietly out. Walking  
over as silently as I could I raised the pistol and took aim. When I got closer a rabbit jumped out of the bush and scared  
me. "What the He- oops." I accidentally pulled the trigger and the poor animal's head disappeared in a flash of blue.  
Well, at least we have some more food. I thought as I brought the dead body back and put it on the hood when I noticed  
someone was missing... **Humphrey's P.O.V.** _2.539 days until arrival in Sol system.3.14 hours additional to Earth orbit._ The computer spouted out at me. Two  
and a half days wasn't long, I'm sure Kate could survive... If she didn't die in the first landing I thought to myself. This isn't  
helping! I just need to look on the positive side. Look on the positive- _Be-Be-Beep!_ My pager went off as I was about to  
start drowning in thoughts. I pressed the button on the top to receive the call. "What is it?" I was struggling to maintain a bit  
of military courtesy now. My explosion at Captain Whatshisname yesterday had been over the line and I wanted to  
apologize but I had also meant it. You didn't just prance onto another wolf's bridge like that and tell him what to do in front  
of everyone. It wasn't polite or respectful. "Sir, we completed the repairs on any damaged engine systems so we should be  
going about ten percent faster now." That was good, very good, better than I expected. "Excellent. You and your team take  
a break, you deserve it." I began my regular morning walk up to the bridge. When I arrived I sat down but noticed that  
someone was missing... **Kate's P.O.V.** The corporal was missing. I looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. He must have snuck off in the night while I was  
distracted. As I was about to try and find his scent and follow him he walked out of the woods while re-zipping his pants.  
I turned away as quick as I could. He looked up and saw me standing there and stopped. I turned back around and asked  
him a very simple question. "Where were you?" He looked like a deer in the headlights. "Um... I was doing my business." (I was just thinking about the fact that no one in  
movies normally deal with the fact that people have to use the Restroom once in a while.) I knew what he meant and I  
wouldn't pursue the matter. I let him head back to the vehicle and walked back to wake up Lily for her shift. As I fell  
asleep, I thought about Humphrey. How was he,where was he, what was he doing right now? **Humphrey's P.O.V.** Where was Nicole? She should have been here by now. As the time passed I realized that she was over 15 minutes  
late for her rotation to the bridge. I stepped over to her station and used my limited, but existent astrogation skills to  
correct any problems that arose. After about five minutes Nicole showed up covered in sweat, looking around to see  
where I was and if I noticed her absence. I stood up and her face blanched white under her fur. I began to walk past  
her towards the lift but as I passed her I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't let it happen again." Then, I  
walked into the lift and back to my quarters. When I arrived my first stop was the washroom to splash some water  
in my face to clean it. As I was washing, I looked into the mirror and for once realized just how bad I looked. I  
hadn't slept for days and my eyes were bloodshot red. I had also forgone taking showers and my once flowing  
grey fur was knotted and dirty. I decided to take a shower to clean myself up. **Kate's P.O.V.** Today was the first day of real resistance we put up. It wasn't much but it was there. After we drove out of the forest  
we used stealth to move unnoticed. We came upon a road leading out of Jasper towards the city and a small convoy  
of obviously alien vehicles was driving down the road. It looked like cars and a few big truck-like vehicles. We  
decided it was the perfect time to use the cannon. So I turned the cannon on automatic fire and we watched as the  
first shot tore a hole in the side of the lead car which burst into flames moments later. The second shot hit a truck and  
lit a fire all across the outside though it didn't destroy it. As the cannon gradually made it's way down the line, it hit got  
a lucky hit on one truck, near the bottom which obviously ruptured a fuel tank and caused the whole thing to explode.  
But not everything was good luck as aliens started pouring out of the cars and ramps on the backs of the trucks dropped  
open to allow the troops inside to allow even more of them to spill out onto the road. I decided it was time to kill some  
of these things in a more personal way. I switched the cannon to target the infantry so they couldn't find us. I noticed  
something at the corner of my eye and turned just in time to see Lily knocked out by a slamming right hook to the face  
by one of the aliens who tried to pull her out of the vehicle. It's plans were interrupted however when a blue line burned  
a hole through it's arm and into it's torso. I followed the line and found the pup I had given a pistol looking scared as the  
creature fell to the ground in pain. I pulled Lily back inside but it was too late the aliens saw the commotion and one  
grabbed what looked to be some sort of headset and was speaking into it. A dark shape appeared on the horizon  
then two more up into the sky before heading straight for us. The trio of planes approached our position quickly. The  
cannon gave up on the infantry and to the immediate threat. It was in rapid-fire and fired a quick succession of three  
bolts for each plane before turning back to the enemy in front. After a few more shots the barrel began to smoke,  
it was over heated but there were only about five of the aliens left so I decided to shut down the cannon. I jumped out  
and fired a few rounds at one with a large weapon carried in both hands and hit it in the leg and torso. It screamed in pain  
as the plasma burned through his skin and bones searing and then crisping his organs until it's heart burst from the pressure.  
My next shot hit one in the head. It's screams stopped relatively shorter than the time it took the first to die. I saw a small  
red dot cover the ground and up my body to my chest before a slash of red plasma blew apart one of the soldiers leaning  
from a car door, and the dot dropped away. The two remaining soldiers ran off back up the road. Time skip: 12 hours It horrified me what I had seen in that massacre at the road. The flaming truck had never blown up and I had peeked into  
the door to see if there were any left in there. (Warning following material may not be suitable for those under the age of 14) The bodies were mutilated the heat of the fire had been like putting a can of peas on a hot stove. The bodies that hadn't  
simply blown up, were turned inside out with all there organs hanging from whatever flesh was strong enough to hold them.  
Everything was shriveled and burnt. The ones that had just exploded were the lucky ones, they hadn't had to live through the  
torment of watching themselves die before their eyeballs shriveled up into goo. What scared me the most was the one that  
grabbed me. He was still alive his flesh was pretty much gone and he was hardly breathing but he was alive. The pain must  
have been unbearable because the only words he muttered were: "Kill me." it was more of a kindness than a horror because  
at that point he was dieing already so I might as well give him a shorter death. That sort of thing was new to me, but I realized  
that Humphrey had to deal with that sort of thing a lot. It made me wonder how he remained the wolf I loved. We spent the  
rest of the day doing what we could. A convoy here, a patrol there, we killed any of those aliens we found. That night I had  
nightmares about Humphrey being burned alive like those in the truck and I woke up several times sweating.

**A.N. Sorry I've been having problems interfacing between my writing program and Fanfiction so it takes time for me to  
get my writing back to it's normal format.**  



	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. This is the heroic return of Humphrey as he fights to liberate the now occupied earth.**

** Chapter 4: The Return**

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

_Not even a day away!_ I realized looking at the computer projections. There was about ten hours between him and Kate and that was a short time compared to what he had been dealing with over the last few days. I would sleep for the first time in three days during that time. As I lay down on my cabin bunk.I had denied the full beds most captains demanded so I could have more space for practical things. Like my weapons rack in the far corner.

**Time skip: 9 hours (10:00 on Earth.)**

I woke up and began my preparations. First, I walked to the weapons rack I kept but never thought I'd really use. It had a lot of weapons but I decided on only two. A shotgun and a plasma rifle. I walked up to the bridge to see what we were dealing with. When I arrived I sat in the command chair without a thought for anything but the upcoming battle and Kate. Five minutes later we dropped out of hyper space right around Neptune on a course straight for Earth. Several ships were in orbit around the planet but video signals from satellites around the planet gave us proof that they only had one warship. But it was a dreadnought. "Do we have a visual on Jasper park?" I asked my comms. officer who was dealing with the satellite feed.

"Yes sir. I'll bring it up on your personal screen sir." As promised the video showed up but it wasn't what I was hoping for. A huge smoking crater was all that was left of the area where me and Kate once lived. Her parent's house was okay but our home was... gone. Tears started streaming down my face but my voice was hard as a titanium plate as I gave the order I had wanted to give for a long time now. " Astrogation plot a course for the enemy warship maximum speed. Tactical I want you to put everything we can into this bastard, blow his ship into the smallest fragments possible. Move on to the transports after that we can kill them with ease. But, prepare a few shuttles with escorts and an attack force. I'm going down there." Everyone looked at him in shock. All except Nicole, she knew why he was going down there, and she wasn't going to try and stop him. Humphrey just sat there watching the clock tick down the seconds until the upcoming fight. He knew that what he was doing was reckless, the destroyers would never catch up with him at this speed which meant the odds were even in this fight. He wanted to watch as the enemy ship blew up piece by piece until there was nothing left.

**Kate's P.O.V. Time 10:37 Earth time**

Kate looked up at the ship floating above them. It was a common sight now. The alien ship just hovered in space above the park as if waiting for something. Kate walked off to find something to eat and about 10 minutes later she found one of the increasingly rare caribou. It wasn't much and it was thin, but they were all used to eating almost nothing. Yet as she took aim she was distracted by a flash of light from above. She looked up to see a fireball grow and fade quickly against the side if the alien ship. _ It was probably just a malfunction_ she thought as she began to turn away. Then something else caught her eye. _Are those-_ she never finished the thought as little specks of grey weaved and ducked towards the huge vessel and just before impact they exploded. Sending showers of red beams into the enemy shields and finally into the hull the lasers tore at the armor and dug deep into the side of the dreadnought. But then I saw the green beams of the alien ships own weapons and I figured the battle was over until a shape passed through the trees into my field of view. A lone ship fighting the dreadnought, I knew it would blow up after at most one more shot from the alien dreadnought but it didn't it was still in action. The pup who's name I learned to be Henry ran towards me with his little telescope. "Look , look," he said, "look it's one of ours." he handed me the telescope and I looked at the ship now fighting the alien ship sure enough it was ours but I couldn't quite get a look at the name painted on the side as it spun and dove. I finally found the name and it made my heart give a leap. The name read in blood red paint: "Razor's Edge" It was Humphrey, he was here! I watched with delight as the lasers of Humphrey's ship burned long trenches in the alien ship's side. My jaw dropped as the alien lasers found their way through his shields and focused on one spot. I knew where they were aiming Humphrey had pointed it out to me many times. _ The bridge! Oh my god!_ A missile hit the 'Edge', then another, and another. The lasers of the 'Edge' struck out once more erasing the weapons trying to destroy it as they fired missile after missile, laser after laser, trying to kill the ship that had held earth captive for days. Then, something I didn't expect happened. Two more ships flew out from behind the 'Edge' headed straight for it! They slowed as they approached and turned so their broadsides were towards the 'Edge' and fired... Straight into the enemy dreadnought.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I snapped forward as we took another hit. Then, a missile struck home in DCC sending deadly shrapnel through into the bridge. Comms. were hit the worst. At the back of the bridge the flying metal exploded right into their faces killing or maiming every one of there. I began to stand up but threw myself to the floor as another piece flew right where my head had been a moment before. One flying shard imbedded itself in a tactical console causing sparks to fly out into the faces of those around. " God damn it, kill that bastard!"

"Sir were hurt badly, the 'Edge' can't take much more!" I didn't really care, as long as the bastards paid for what they'd done. "Just fire everything we have into them." I walked out to the command chair and sat down. The combat display showed the battle as the ships exchanged fire. Suddenly two green emblems appeared behind the first green emblem. They had to be our destroyers but gotten here so fast? The two other ships begin to open up on the enemy dreadnought and I realized I didn't care how they had gotten here. "Order the other ship's to coordinate fire on the other dreadnought." I knew this would give us the advantage and my lips drew back in snarl as I realized the enemy's luck had run out. However, I didn't have much time to think about this as a shutter shook the ship and I felt something hit the back my head and I fell out of the chair unconscious.

**Kate's POV**

_Oh my God!_I thought as the 'Edge' simply tore in half. Both ends were still in the fight however as they kept firing into the enemy. Then, I noticed little fireballs coming towards us from the sky. I picked up Henry and ran back to the campsite. When we arrived everyone was looking at the battle in space, my mom was even cringing at the sight of the mauled ship which was still pounding away at the alien in it's final minutes. The front went first it simply exploded leaving nothing but gas and glowing fragments of metal. The back went a few minutes later but it had used the engine to get as close as it could to the enemy as it used one last trick to save earth. A wave of blue sparked out from the ship right before it blew up, and struck the remaining super-vessel which stopped firing, all they did was sit there as the two human ships pounded against the vessel going around different sides to get to the more vulnerable front and back of the ship as they put everything into it. But I didn't care anymore Humphrey was dead. I began to cry, the tears streaming unimpaired down my muzzle as I looked down and began to sob. No one understood why, they hadn't seen the name except for Henry, and he didn't know the significance. I was beyond sad my mom walked over to me and held me asking why. Why was I crying? I didn't answer for several seconds just leaning into my moms warm fur and crying until eventually I managed to choke out five words which shocked my mom and Lily almost as much as the sight of the name had filled me with joy. "I-i-it was the R-Razor's edge."

**Lily's P.O.V. **

I ran over to Kate and gave her a hug. We all liked Humphrey, okay we all _Loved_ Humphrey, he was funny, smart, and not bad on the eyes either. Ugh_ what are you thinking? Your sister just lost her mate and your thinking about is how handsome he was?_ I knew why she was crying but a rude voice interrupted the moment as Kate stood there crying her eyes out in mom's fur. "Did I miss something?" came the teasing voice of none other than the resident jackass of our group. The fucking corporal was leaning against a tree with a smug little smile on his face about the group hug. At that point all I wanted was to shoot that little smile right off his face... but I was distracted by a _Whoosh_ from overhead and I looked up to see a large shuttle glide off further towards the destruction of Jasper park. "Let's follow that shuttle." I suggested. The corporal shrugged and jumped in the hover vehicle. My mom carried Kate and set her down very carefully. Henry got in too followed finally by me.

**Nicole's P.O.V. **

As we passed over a small clearing I saw a group of wolves all standing there. Three of them were in a group but I wasn't sure what was going on. I didn't have much time to think about it either, as I was flying the shuttle. I hadn't even passed the test! The only one of us from the bridge and those we picked up on the way to the hanger was the captain, and he was out cold. So it was up to me and I was doing okay. I had at least not crashed into any trees this time. _That's a memory I'd rather not relive, especially not because the person in the co-pilot's seat is a guy, he's married, and unconscious._ I managed a landing that was better than any I'd ever done before. Though that wasn't saying much, I'd never stuck a successful landing so anything better than a crash was good enough for me. "Okay everyone lets get out and then we can bring the captain out."

"Ok, now set him down gently." I instructed as we brought Humphrey out on a litter. He was set down on the ground as softly as we could but he still let out a groan of pain. "Someone go grab the medical supplies from the shuttle." I said as I carefully flipped him over to get a better look at his wound. It was bad, he had a deep cut on the back of his head from where the hanging piece of metal had fallen and sliced the cut down his head before knocking over the equipment rack behind him which hit his head a second later knocking him out. There was also a large bump about the size of the bottom of a tin can on his head where the rack had hit. As someone handed me the standard issue med-kit I got to work trying to seal the cut back together. The first thing I had to do was brush the fur away from the wound a little better it was slick and red with blood, which made it even harder to move. Eventually I decided to just cut it with the laser scalpel. A quick buzz and all that was left was a little bit of rough fuzz. When I began trying to seal the cut with a laser mender **(Ok big difference is power level. Scalpel is designed to cut through skin. Mender is made to heat the edge's enough they kind of heat and seal together like using a blowtorch but on skin.)** A loud cry of "What the Fu-" rang out causing me to jerk a little and a long but thin and shallow cut spread off to the side of his head creating a more noticeable line in his fur. _ What the hell is it now?_ I thought. _Can the universe leave me alone for ten minutes so I can actually help someone?!_ However, when I arrived at the cause of the commotion it actually made me a little happier. A Prowler assault vehicle was sitting in the middle of a clearing and I thought for a moment that maybe someone had showed up to help us. Then, a pure white wolf jumped out from an opened door and pointed a couple of smg's at us. Needless to say everyone took a step back.

The first thing she spoke was a question. "Who's the leader here?" everyone stepped back leaving me in front of everybody else. "Um.. I guess I am." I answered. She looked disappointed at that answer like she was expecting someone else. The next person to come out of the vehicle made me growl in rage. The white wolf looked at me then turned around to see none other than one Corporal Deltman standing there with a nervous smile on his face. He swallowed and started to back away slowly. "Oh, hi Nicole. I really didn't expect you to be here. So I suppose your not still mad are you?" he asked with a small nervous chuckle. The white wolf was looking between him and me now. "I'll deal with you later Deltman." came my reply through clenched teeth. I turned back to the white wolf and she was staring at me then shook her head and smiled. "I've never seen that bastard so scared, what did you do to him?"

I decided that now wasn't the time to share stories and said as much to her. "Besides, I have wounded to care of." I said and began to walk away before she asked a question I had been hoping she would. "Um... could we stay in your camp for a while?" I smiled this was great.

"Sure, as you can see we have no weapons except our sidearms and a combat vehicle would be much appreciated." I asked her if she had anyone to drive them there but all they had was Deltman. So I offered my skills in this area. I had passed the hover vehicles Drivers Ed class and I safely put the vehicle down in the middle of the camp. We got out and I was told that Humphrey was in the shuttle but the white wolf who's name was Lily couldn't hear. " If you need me I'll be in there" I said pointing to the shuttle.

"Do you have someplace to put a few extra people?" Lily asked before I left. I thought about it. _ Well we can fit one more in the shuttle and so far there are no others who need to stay near medical equipment._ "Sure." I said. "Do you have anyone wounded?" I remembered the three wolves in the back of the Prowler two asleep while the older tan wolf watched over them. "Well...," she hesitated, "We do have my sister who just lost her mate so I guess you could say she's mentally and emotionally injured."

"Well she can stay in the shuttle then, I have room for one more. The rest of you are gonna need to find your own place to sleep." With that I walked over to the shuttle and stepped inside. A few minutes later Lily stepped in with the tan wolf who had been sleeping in the Prowler. I had no time to talk and they never got a look at his face but they glanced over at Humphrey and saw the long cuts. "Where did he get those cuts?" The tan one asked as she stepped a little closer.

I pointed to the cut made by the metal. "This was caused by a piece of metal during the fight." I pointed to the cut leading off from it. "This was caused by the commotion you stirred up which interrupted my work." The two wolves flinched and mumbled apologies as the tan one sat down on another bunk opposite from where I'd set up the med station. Lily said goodbye and left. A few minutes later I covered up Humphrey's head and turned around to talk. "So, what is your name?"

"Kate." She said sadly her eyes staring up at the ceiling of the craft. I felt sad for her, losing her loved one during this already traumatizing experience. I decided it would be a good idea to talk with her about what had happened. " So, how did it happen?" Kate looked confused by what I had said.

"Your mate?" I prompted. She simply pointed up. I knew what she meant. "Oh, what ship?" She looked at me and didn't say anything. Kate just walked out the door motioning me to follow. Kate stood right outside the door, when I stepped out she lifted her paw and pointed at the name on the side. It was the name of the ship the shuttle came from of course so her mate must have been on the 'Edge'. "Maybe he got out. I probably saw him if he did." Her head snapped towards me and there was a new light in her eyes as she started babbling incoherently. "Woah, woah, slow down. What is his name"

"Humphrey." that almost made me leap back. No there couldn't be a connection... but just to make sure. "Grey fur, blue eyes, about so tall?" I asked holding up my paw and shaking it a little above my own head. She nodded so fast and vigorously she looked almost like a bobble-head. _Uh oh._ I thought as I motioned her inside. When we sat down on her bunk I told her the news. "Well, I got good news and bad news, good news he's alive. Bad news, Humphrey's injured. But, more good news, he's here." I swear if her eyes widened any more they'd pop out of her head. I tipped my head towards the motionless body on the other bunk.

Kate stood up and walked over slowly, when she pulled the blanket down she fell all over him with kisses and Kate was squeezing his shoulders so hard the skin had gone white. (He's only wearing pants he's a guy and they had no hospital gowns duh.) "I'll leave you two alone" I said as I walked out the hatch with a small smile on my face.

**A.N. Yeah the two lovers are reunited but will Humphrey wake up? Will he survive the story? Find out in the sequel! Which I will be making later but haven't come up with a name for yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Before I write the sequel to Battleground i'm gonna write my new story Hellgate: Only the beginning. So read & review 'Only the beginning is a crossover between Alpha and Omega and Hellgate: London. So read both and review them.**


End file.
